Gel
|kana = ゲル |rōmaji = Geru |also known as = Snake |name = Gel |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |status = Alive |hair = Black |eyes = Gold (Manga) Blue (Anime) |type = Unknown |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Science Division)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 |occupation = Poison Hunter Zodiac (Snake) Coroner Pharmacist |japanese voice = Yūki Shirato |image gallery = yes}} Gel (ゲル, Geru) is a Poison Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Snake" (巳, Hebi).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 She is also part of the Science Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Gel is a slender and skinny woman, and has very long black straight hair. Her eyes resemble those of a snake and are known to be abnormally big, while her nose is very small. She wears a long black dress that highlights her ample cleavage and big breasts. She has very pale skin and golden eyes, although the 2011 anime depicts her with dark skin and blue eyes. During the voyage to the Dark Continent, she is seen wearing a strapless dress. Personality Gel normally appears calm and reflective, showing signs of resentment only against Pariston, whom she does not hesitate to attack. On that occasion, she showed to be bold enough to use her ability in front of other people. She is also quite a reasonable person. She correctly analyzed that Beyond has already prepared for the expedition for a long time, and Gel stated that she would go to the Dark Continent only if Ging, whom she believed to be more prepared for such an expedition, were going with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death Gel, alongside the other Zodiacs, is called to vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 When Mizaistom wonders where Pariston is, she replies he is probably out and about trying to get more votes. She raises her hand when Pariston shows up and asks who is against him leading the meeting, but she is in the minority. She turns hostile towards him when he proposes skipping the election and making him chairman right away, and activates her ability while declaring that note a single Zodiac would vote for him. However, Gel is not happy about Ging announcing his candidacy either. At Cheadle's request, she writes a set of possible rules for the election and places them in a bin for a random person to draw one. Gel suggests they ask Beans. To her annoyance, Ging's rules are picked.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 During a meeting prior to the third round of election, Gel extends her snake arm to block Kanzai when the Tiger wants to attack Pariston.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 She also attends the subsequent meeting. At Pariston's suggestion,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 the Zodiacs gather the voters at the Hunter Association's headquarters and hold a speech to decrease the number of absentees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 Since the 95% quorum is finally reached in the fourth round, Gel is eliminated from the list of eligible candidates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Together with Mizaistom and Saiyu, she serves as an inspector during the sixth round of the election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Another general assembly is held before the eight round, with the Hunters present being forbidden to leave the premises until a new Chairman is chosen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Like everyone else, she is annoyed by Pariston making an emergency motion in an attempt to stall.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 After the conclusion of the ninth round, which results in Pariston's victory, Gel is irritated by his immediate resignation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc Gel, along with the others Zodiacs, is surprised, when she knows that the Kakin Empire is going to do an expedition towards the Dark Continent, and especially that the man that will lead the expedition claims to be the son of the previous chairman of the Hunter Association, Isaac Netero being also identically to him, and named Beyond Netero. She along with the others Zodiacs is tasked with a special assignment: hunt Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Later, the Zodiacs meet to plan their next move. Gel states that she'll only go to the Dark Continent if Ging goes. The meeting is interrupted when Beyond Netero himself calls and asks then to inform V5 that he's been "captured". He then purposes a "give and take" with the Zodiacs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 341 The nine Hunters witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell. When Kanzai gets confused about the planned departure and the challenge of Beyond, Gel is prompted to explain that the Zodiacs will transport their prisoner to the Dark Continent and have him under surveillance, all the while investigating about the Five Calamities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Later, Gel is present when Beyond signs the contract with the terms the Hunter Association has set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. But Kurapika's statement is cut short by Mizaistom who later privately explains about the current condition and asks Kurapika to keep his theory to himself for the time being. The Zodiacs then continue to sum up their preparations for the journey, with Gel stating that since her job begins upon landing, she is relatively free during the voyage, and she is currently working on a communicable disease countermeasure manual with Single-Star Virus Hunter Sanbica Norton. She is assigned to the Science Division. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Gel is left flabbergasted by the announcement that a spy is likely to be hiding among the Zodiacs. Like the others, she agrees to reveal his powers. However, unbeknownst to her, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and she is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Succession Contest arc When the Black Whale finally departs, Gel attends a meeting with three other Zodiacs, Sanbica Norton, Tokarine, and another Hunter. Using a map, she explains at what point they will board Morel's ship to the Dark Continent, and clarifies Knov's and Tokarine's roles. To the latter's question she replies it will be hard to recruit more people to aid with transportation, while thinking to herself she thinks that Tokarine is cute and represses the urge to poke her belly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers Being a member of the Zodiacs, Ginta is a capable and powerful enough Hunter to have served as Netero's sparring partner. Her authority in the Hunters Association is inferior only to Cheadle's. As a Poison Hunter, she is knowledgeable in chemistry, biology, and medicine. Gel has showcased an adequate degree of intelligence when she explained a clueless Kanzai about the several consequences of Beyond's announcement and subsequent capture. Although her full powers are still unknown, she has enough confidence in her strength to use her ability to threaten Pariston with all the Zodiacs assembled. Nen Gel's Hatsu has yet to be revealed, but she demonstrated the ability to seemingly transform her arm into a snake. The snake has four hearts on its head, with the one in the middle larger than the other three, and a ribbon tied around its neck. References Navigation fr:Geru ru:Геру Category:Female characters Category:Poison Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Science Division Category:Unknown Nen type users